Camp Cedarledge
by Iwillloveglee4life
Summary: What if Rachel and Tina go to camp and meets the rest of the glee club there? Will Romance last? Or will it just be another summer fling?


**A/N: Hello Again yes I am writing new story(again) and I'm trying to keep up with the one I have already. One of my friends in one of my classes and I'm putting it to work. So here goes this random story that no one will read by hey! I'm happy with it soooooo yea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Tina POV **

We both made our way out the car hand in hand. I guess you could say we've been waiting for this moment since we got our letters in December. We finally got out of Lima, Ohio even if it's just for summer. Rachel and I looked at the building that we would be walking in and out of for 8 whole weeks. We look at each other before taking a deep breath and smiling. Rachel and I were going to be camp counselors at Camp Cedarledge. I was going to teach dance while she tough singing, we each were going to have a partner most likely male since it was a co-ed camp.

"Come on T we have to sign in!" Rachel called walking into the building.

"Ok coming!" I called back. I walked into the building and saw Rachel talking to a red headed lady and I walked up to them.

"Who is this?" I asked Rachel whispering.

"Well if you would have been here you would have learned that this is and she over all the counselors.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi dear, how are you?" She replied back with a smile.

"I'm fine thank you" I responded.

"Sanny can we go swimming in the lake, I really like swimming!" said a blonde holding on to a Latina as they were both walking towards us.

"Sure Brit, let's just get are info and then we can" the Latina replied, coming up to the table.

"Hi I'm Santana Lopez and this is my best friend Britney Pierce and we need our info so we can go." she said putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh Miss. Lopez and Miss. Pierce your just in time I was just about to tell these ladies the same information and if I'm not mistaken they are you cabin roommates as well." she said double checking the paper work.

After getting all our information and finding out that we are in fact roommates we went outside to find our entire luggage on a golf cart.

"HEY! Give me back our luggage!" Yelled Santana walking over to the man.

"Wait!" yelled Rachel" That's camp director I think he's taking us to our cabin!" She said.

"Ohh well let's go because me and my friend Brits over here wants to get our swim on!" She spat back. Rach and I looked at each other before walking over to the golf cart and getting on. After passing the lake and few other things we were at our cabin.

"Well here we are ladies!" Our camp director said. Before walking up to the door and unlocking it. After he got done he each gave us our own set of keys, and we walked in.

"I call window bed" Yelled the cheery blonde.

"And I want the bed by Brit" Santana said eyeing us both.

"That's great! I wanted the bed by the door anyways just in case something happened and we have to evacuate our cabin." said Rachel.

"Ok that's your entire luggage; all the counselors' cabins have indoor plumbing so you don't have to worry about using the bathrooms or the showers on either side of the camp." He said.

"Ok thanks!"

"Well I'll let you get to putting you stuff away and I will so you ladies in the cafeteria in 30 minutes" he said walking out. I nodded and started opening my bag to put my clothes away, and Rachel came over and sat on my bed. She placed her hand over mine before talking.

"T what's wrong? You've been looking sad ever since we got here." She said looking at me.

"Nothing wrong, I'm just trying to take it all in. I mean out of Lima even if it's a few hours away, I'm not there anymore." She nodded her head before getting up from my bed walking back over to her bed and picking up a towel. What some people don't know is that I want to get out of Lima just as much as Rachel. I just don't show it as much because nobody would ever know thanks to the fake stutter I put on.

"Ok I'm going to take a shower and then who ever want to go after can go." She said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turn around guessing it was Rachel because she couldn't find her favorite head band, but I was wrong when I found a smiling blonde looking at me.

"Hi, you have pretty hair" She said before picking up a piece and looking at then putting down before saying. "I'm Britney but you can call me Brit if you want. My friend and I were wondering if you and your friend want to go swimming with us after the meeting." She said looking at me with her big baby blue eyes.

"Well thank you, I'm Tina and I would love to go swimming with you guys but I don't know about Rach well have to ask her when she gets out the bathroom." I said and when I said that I was embraced in the biggest hug I've ever felt. "But are you sure you sure your friend wants us to come?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh that just San she looks at everyone like that. She like a sour patch kid, she's sour on the outside and sweet on the inside." She said before laughing and running over to grab her camp shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"Look we match!" She screamed before holding up her shirt and shorts next to me.

"I guess we do" I said with a smile on my face.

"You guys can have the bathroom, I'm done." Rachel called wearing the same exact outfit as the rest of use but was wearing a skirt instead of shorts.

"It's too late anyways we only have 10 minutes anyways" Santana said before folding her hands across her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to take that long" Rachel said looking down at her feet.

"That's just San; she doesn't really mean to be that mean and I'm Brittany."

"Well hello, I'm Rachel Berry" Rach said holding out her hand but instead of Britt giving her a hand shake she gave her a big hug and Rachel smiled and gave her one right back.

"Yayy! Now we can all go swimming!" She yelled jumping up and down.

"Swimming?" Rachel asked looking back at me all I did was smile then she looked back at Brittany.

"I would love to go swimming, but right now we have to get to this meeting because we only have 5 minutes!" she said looking at her watch. We all looked at each other before putting on our shoes and running out the door.

**Sooooo what do you think? Is it good, is it bad what? Tell me what you think!:) Next Chapter we'll meet the guys!**


End file.
